The present invention relates to the field of cathode ray tube manufacture. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of detecting and correcting stray emissions from cathode ray tubes. The present invention provides an improved means of calibrating a stray emissions detection system of a cathode ray tube manufacturing production line.
Cathode ray tubes or CRTs are used in most television sets and computer monitors. As shown in FIG. 1a, the CRT (2) is a glass tube that provides the screen on which the display of the television set or monitor is generated. Consequently, a conventional cathode ray tube (2) has a flat portion that forms the screen of the television set or monitor into which the CRT is incorporated. Phosphor, a material that emits light when struck by an electron beam, is coated over the screen portion of the CRT.
An electron gun is provided in the neck of the CRT. A stream of electrons emitted from the electron gun is scanned over the phosphor and turned on and off during the scanning to cause the phosphor to glow in certain places and not others. In very simple terms, this is how an image is generated on the screen of a television or video monitor.
A yoke is provided around the neck of the CRT. This yoke produces a changing magnetic field through with the electron beam from the electron gun passes. The electron beam is deflected by the magnetic field of the yoke. Consequently, by varying the magnetic field created by the yoke in a precise cycle, the electron beam can be scanned, line-by-line, over the entire surface of the screen to generate video images thereon.
It is not uncommon for visible light to be emitted from defects in the rear or neck portion of the CRT where the electron gun is located. This stray light emission indicates problems with the performance of the CRT. Consequently, during the manufacturing process, CRTs are processed through a Stray Emission Detection System (xe2x80x9cSEDSxe2x80x9d) to identify tubes for which stray emissions are significant.
FIG. 1a is a block diagram showing a conventional visual stray light detection system according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,055 to Nonomura et al. (which is incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety). As shown in FIG. 1a, the visual stray light detection system includes a dark room (10) into which a CRT (2) is transported, preferably by a pallet on a conveyer system (1), to be tested. The dark room (10) eliminates ambient light so that weak light, i.e., stray emissions from the CRT (2), may be detected. The CRT (2) to be tested is powered by a CRT driving power supply (8) housed in a junction box.
An optical band-pass filter (3), corresponding to the band of emissions expected from the CRT""s electron gun, allows only stray light with the proper wavelength to pass through to a high-sensitivity photo-sensing device (4). The high-sensitivity photo-sensing device (4) preferably incorporates an image intensifier and a CCD camera. The output of the high-sensitivity photo-sensing device (4) is output to an image pickup filter (7) for eliminating undesired signal components in the video signal obtained by the high-sensitivity photo-sensing device (4).
A mirror set (5), disposed in the vicinity of the CRT (2) being tested, includes two plane mirrors (5a) and (5b) arranged to form an angle therebetween as shown in FIG. 1b. This allows one high-sensitivity photo-sensing device (4) to pick up an image of the entire surface area of the electron gun of the CRT (2).
Referring again to FIG. 1a, an XY table (6) shifts the photo-sensing device (4) between the positions P1 to P3 shown in FIG. 1b. The XY table (6) is operated by a simple automatic position controlling function. A driver board (9) controls the shifting of the XY table (6). The XY table (6) moves both the photo-sensing device (4) and the optical band-pass filter (3).
A video signal processor (11) performs analog-to-digital conversion processing and arithmetic processing of the video signal obtained from the image pickup filter (7). The output of the video signal processor (11) is fed into a sequencer (13). The sequencer (13) controls the overall SEDS, analyzes the data output by the video signal processor (11) to determine if a CRT (2) is unacceptably defective due to stray light emission, and exchanges data via a data communication line (14) with a host computer. A CRT driving power supply (12) provides power to and is controlled by the sequencer (13). The power supply (12) also powers the supply (8) that drives the CRT (2) being tested.
Operation of the stray light detection system illustrated in FIG. 1 will be described below. The CRT (2) to be tested is placed on an inspection jig (e.g., a pallet of vinyl chloride resin), and the jig and CRT are transported through a door into the dark room (10) where ambient light will not affect the stray light detection system. At this time, the anode electrode of the CRT is automatically set into an electronic tube socket. This socket may be part of the pallet.
Upon issuance of a completion-of-setting signal, the door to the dark room is shut and the driving circuit system (high-voltage power supply, power supply for the gun, deflection circuits, etc.) of the CRT (2) is operated. Then, upon issuance of a completion-of-preparation signal, the stray light detection system starts measuring emitted light.
Measurements are taken at three positions (P1, P2, and P3) shown in FIG. 1b. More specifically, the two mirrors (5a) and (5b) are used to create an object (2a) that brings the whole surface area of the electron gun of the CRT (2) into the field of view of the high-sensitivity photo-sensing device (4). The image data thus obtained are subjected to A/D conversion processing and arithmetic processing and temporarily stored in a memory. The measurement up to this point is called the basic measurement. After the basic measurement has been finished, the same type of measurement is made with only the high-voltage circuit of the CRT drive circuit system turned off. This measurement is called the offset measurement. As described above, the basic measurement data and the offset measurement data are subjected to arithmetic processing by the sequencer (14). Thereafter, the data is transmitted over the data communication line (14) to the host computer and the measurement of stray emission is thus completed. The tested CRT (2) is removed from the dark room (10) upon issuance of a completion-of-measurement signal. The specific Stray Emissions Detection System (xe2x80x9cSEDSxe2x80x9d) described above is an example of a typical SEDS. This SEDS, and others, must periodically be calibrated to properly detect and identify stray light emissions. Consequently, a test CRT, called a master CRT is routinely placed in the SEDS. The master CRT has defects that are intentionally created or previously identified through which stray light will be emitted. Consequently, the SEDS can be calibrated based on the output that the SEDS should provide in response to the known defect(s) of the master CRT.
Problems arise, however, because the known defects in the master CRT may allow arcing between the internal circuitry of the CRT and the SEDS. This arcing usually seals or repairs the defect through which the arc occurs. Consequently, the SEDS cannot be accurately calibrated due to the fact that the xe2x80x9cknownxe2x80x9d number or pattern of the defects in the master CRT can change as part of the testing procedure. Consequently, there is a need in the art for an improved and more reliable means of calibrating an SEDS.
The present invention meets the above-described needs and others. Specifically, the present invention provides an improved and more reliable means of calibrating an SEDS.
Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows or may be learned by those skilled in the art through reading these materials or practicing the invention. The advantages of the invention may be achieved through the means recited in the attached claims.
The present invention may be embodied and described as a jig for calibrating a stray emissions detection system. The jig preferably includes a housing shaped as the type of cathode ray tube tested by the stray emissions detection system, including a neck portion corresponding to the neck portion of the cathode ray tube; and at least one light source in the neck portion of the housing. The light source emits light that simulates a stray emission from a cathode ray tube for detection by the stray emissions detection system.
Preferably, the housing is a cathode ray tube. The at least one light source may be a light emitting diode, more specifically, a blue light emitting diode. In fact, the at least one light source may include a number of light emitting diodes.
Preferably, the jig of the present invention also includes a potentiometer for controlling the brightness of the light source or sources. The jig may also include a switch for regulating power to the light source.
The present invention also encompasses methods of making and using the jig described above. Specifically, the present invention encompasses a method of calibrating a stray emissions detection system using a jig by: placing the jig in the stray emissions detection system; with the jig, emitting light which simulates stray emissions that the stray emissions detection system detects; and calibrating the stray emission detection system based on the system""s response to the light emitted by the jig. Preferably, this method also includes adjusting a brightness of the light emitted by the jig.
The method may also include placing the jig in the stray emissions detection system by placing the jig on a pallet and a conveyor system that moves the jig and pallet into the stray emissions detection system. The method may also include: forming the jig with a shape of a cathode ray tube; emitting the light from a light source, such as a light emitting diode, in a neck portion of the cathode-ray-tube-shaped jig.